


I'm not fine

by obsessedwithher



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithher/pseuds/obsessedwithher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery and Sansa haven't had much quality time recently.  Sansa is upset when their plans change after being promised a night of passion. So she devises a plan to get back at Margaery, which almost backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt at fan fiction so please be kind. I proof read the work, but I'm sure there are spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

It was a Thursday night in June and Margaery was on her way home.  She had to work late again.  She had recently been promoted to senior associate at the Environmental Law Firm of Shute, Mihaly & Weinberger in Kings Landing.  With this promotion came the much appreciated increase in salary, but also the somewhat less appreciated increase in hours.  Margaery knew she had earned her promotion mainly due to her ability to bring in new clientele.  If there was one thing she was really good at, it was charming others into doing exactly as she wanted.  It was easy really, take them out to a nice dinner, make small talk, build up the expertise of the law firm and electrify them with her smiles and casual flirting.  Also, it helped tremendously that she was good….really good at her actual job once the clients signed with the firm.

 

Although she hated the increased hours, Margaery’s promotion allowed her the financial stability she felt she needed to propose to her long time girlfriend Sansa.  Sansa and Margaery met during her first year of law school at KLU. Sansa was in her junior year in the undergraduate program.  Margaery describes their relationship as “love at first sight”, at least on her part.  Sansa on the other hand took a while to really warm up to and trust Margaery.  In any event, they formed a loving, stable and heart-stopping bond that they both knew would last until their dying breaths. It was more than Margaery could have ever hoped for and she thanks the Gods daily that she and Sansa found their way to each other.

 

Margaery gets out of the cab in front of their flat. Usually, she and Sansa walk to and from work, as their apartment is located in downtown Kings Landing near both of their places of employment.  However, it was nearly 10pm and Margaery didn’t really feel safe walking alone at this time of night.  She pays the cab driver and makes her way up the two flights of stairs to the entrance of their flat.  They bought the flat together after Sansa secured a full time position at the Natural History Museum almost two years ago.  They both instantly fell in love with the place with it’s sweeping view of the City, high ceilings, floor to ceiling windows, open floor plan, intricate molding and gorgeous hardwood floors.  But it was the gourmet kitchen that sealed the deal as Margaery was a fantastic cook and enjoyed preparing lavish meals, although she was doing so less and less due to the increased demands that came with her promotion.

 

As she enters the apartment, its dark and she wonders if Sansa is already asleep.  Margaery kicks off her heels in the foray and places her keys on the solid Maplewood table next to the door.  She is tired; it’s been a long week with too many dinner meetings with potential clients. 

 

Margaery sighs, rubs at her face a bit and pours herself a glass of red wine.  She thinks the weekend cannot come fast enough for her liking.  As she makes her way towards the couch intending to watch a little news before heading to bed, she notices that the light is on upstairs in the master bedroom.  A feeling of excitement overcomes her as she realizes Sansa is still most likely awake. They haven’t seen each other much this week, other than waking up wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

Margaery tiptoes upstairs, being careful to not make much noise just in case Sansa has in fact already fallen asleep. What she sees from the doorway takes her breath away.  Sansa is reclined on the bed, reading a book with her long red hair flowing over her shoulders. She is wearing a green cotton camisole that is impossibly tight, showing off her taught stomach and supple cleavage. Sansa has on matching green boy shorts that sit low on her hips and are so very short showing off her long muscular legs.  Sansa was a volleyball player in college and she still enjoys the sport, which helps her maintain an athletic physique. 

 

To top it all off, she has on her black rimmed reading glasses, which Margaery has always found especially erotic in that sexy librarian sort of way.  She leans against the doorframe with her signature smirk on her face and wide blue eyes taking in the view.  Margaery feels the heat growing between her legs and knows she’s lost.

 

“Hey babe,” it comes out almost as a whisper mainly due to her excessively dry throat.  Sansa looks up from her book with a smile forming on her lips. “Hey there,” she says in a soft low voice that only intensifies Margaery’s arousal.  Sansa looks her fiancée up and down appreciatively.

 

“Good Gods Marg, you look so hot in that suit. You just leave your cleavage out there for anyone to oogle huh?” she says with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

 

Margaery smiles wickedly as she makes her way toward the bed, “This my lovely girl” motioning up and down her body, “is all for you and ONLY you.”

 

With that Sansa takes her glasses off and puts her book on the nightstand.  Margaery climbs across the bed and brings their lips together in a sweet kiss. She will never get over how soft Sansa’s lips are or how wonderful they feel when pressed against hers.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Margaery hums against Sansa’s lips.

 

“Show me how much.”

 

Margaery runs her tongue across Sansa’s lower lip seeking permission to enter.  Sansa parts her lips with a moan in response, which only encourages Margaery’s tongue to enter.  She kisses her deeply, their tongues meet and electricity travels through both of their bodies.

 

Margaery is an amazing kisser and Sansa recalls quite a few times she has had an orgasm from making out alone.  Their tongues stroke each other’s and tangle together while soft moans escape their lips. 

 

Margaery breaks the kiss with a soft bite to Sansa’s lower lip, which causes the redhead to groan and cant her hips. Margaery moves to her neck with a series of hot, open mouth kisses extending from her ear to collarbone. Sansa throws her head back in ecstasy and when they make eye contact again, Margaery can see the growing desire swimming in her eyes. 

 

“You’re over dressed,” Sansa purrs. “To be fair you should only be in your underwear like me.  Or better yet nothing at all.” 

 

Margaery removes her mouth from Sansa’s neck causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. 

 

“By all means sweet girl, feel free to shed me of my unwanted attire.” 

 

Sansa begins to unbutton Margaery’s shirt slowly. With each button released, she runs her fingers over the newly exposed skin causing Margaery’s breath to hitch in her throat.  The way Sansa touches her so lightly has always driven Margaery crazy with want.

 

Once all the buttons are undone, Sansa pushes the blue shirt off revealing the brunette’s chest covered by a black lace bra. Sansa breathes in sharply at the gorgeous sight and begins to circle Margaery’s left nipple through the fabric.  Her nipple hardens immediately, sending a flood of desire coursing through her body and she crashes their lips together in a searing kiss.  She wraps her hands in Sansa’s hair and pulls the girl closer.  Their bodies are flush with their breasts pressed against one another’s.  Sansa wraps her arms around Margaery’s waist and unzips her skirt, which the older girl quickly shimmies out of.

 

Now that she is free of her restrictive clothing, Margaery pushes Sansa back on the bed and straddles her waist.  Sansa grips Margaery’s hips as she grinds up into the brunette.  They both groan at the friction and Margaery grinds down harder, hips rolling together.

 

“Fuck Sans you are making me so wet,” she growls.

 

“Let me feel,” Sansa pants as she slips two fingers through the side of her fiancée’s underwear.  When her fingers make contact with Margaery’s folds she feels the moisture.  But that is nothing compared to what Sansa feels when she parts Margaery’s folds and runs her fingertips from her entrance to her clit. 

 

The amount of a slick arousal causes Sansa to shudder and moan “Oh. My. Gods.” Margaery shivers at Sansa’s touch and breaths out a broken “Seven Hells”. 

 

Sansa collects as much of Margaery’s arousal on her fingers as possible and withdraws them from her underwear.  The brunette’s eyes shoot open, ready to complain about the loss of contact only to see the most exquisite sight.  Sansa is staring at her with pupils fully blown and bringing her coated fingers slowly towards her mouth.  Margaery stares back with her jaw slack as the redhead parts her lips and begins sucking the brunette’s juices off her fingers. Sansa sucks and moans while never breaking eye contact with Margaery.

 

“You taste so fucking good babe.” 

 

Margaery loses all control and jerks Sansa’s underwent down causing her to gasp at the sudden movement.  She attacks Sansa’s mouth with her tongue and enjoys the taste of herself on Sansa’s lips.  The kiss is rough with desire, both of their tongues battling for dominance with hands tangling in each other’s hair.  Margaery breaks the kiss and moves her assault to Sansa’s neck, sucking, nipping and soothing the skin with her tongue.

 

Margaery slips her fingers under the hem of Sansa camisole and pulls it over her head to expose her beautiful breasts. The older girl pulls back momentarily to enjoy the sight before her.

 

 “You are so gorgeous.  How did I get so damn lucky.” 

 

But before Sansa can answer, Margaery takes a pink nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it, sucking and biting lightly. This causes Sansa to buck her hips and groan loudly.  All the redhead can do is moan and pant as her fiancée kisses, sucks and bites down her body to her stomach.

 

“Please Marg, touch me.” 

 

“I am touching you,” whispers Margaery teasingly.

 

Sansa huffs out an irritated sigh, which makes the brunette giggle.  Margaery decides she has tortured her fiancée enough and begins making her way down towards the desired location, placing kisses and nipping at her skin along the way.  She pays particular attention to Sansa right hip where she leaves a purpling mark.  The closer Margaery gets to her center, the more impatient Sansa becomes. The redhead starts pushing Margaery down by the shoulders, urging her to move faster. 

 

“Damn babe, impatient much?” 

 

“Don’t fuck with me Margaery, you worked me into this state and now it’s time to finish what you started.” 

 

“Okay darling no more teasing,” the brunette purrs.

 

With that she slides all the way down to the foot of the bed and parts Sansa’s legs.  She brings her face closer to the redhead’s center, taking in the sweet and tangy smell of her arousal.  Margaery has always enjoyed the smell of a woman’s arousal, but Sansa’s is the most pleasant she has ever known.  The brunette takes a deep breath, parts her lips and lets her tongue make contact with Sansa’s entrance.  The redhead groans in delight.

 

“Aaaahhh, yessssss,” the younger girl hisses as Margaery’s tongue sweeps the length of her sex.  The brunette digs her fingers into Sansa’s hips and pulls her closer so she can bury her face in the redhead’s wet pussy.  Margaery licks and sucks moaning at the taste, she makes small circles with her tongue round Sansa’s bundle of nerves. The sounds coming from Sansa consist of primal growls and nonsensical words with the occasional “oh yeah” and “oh fuck.”

 

Margaery removes her mouth and puts one finger inside her fiancée.  Sansa groans and grinds down on the digit.  “More, I need more,” she whimpers.  Margaery gives her what she wants and slowly inserts a second finger causing Sansa to tremble with delight. 

 

“Gods you feel so wonderful Sans.”

 

The redhead replies with a grunt and thrust of her hips.  Margaery begins to pump her fingers inside of Sansa slowly at first withdrawing them completely with each thrust.  The younger girl grinds down forcefully to recapture the brunette’s fingers each time they leave her entrance.  Margaery feels Sansa’s desperation growing and therefore buries her fingers into her as far as she can.

 

Sansa gasps, “yes baby fuck me like that.”

 

Margaery thrusts her fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, curling them upward with each outward pull.  Sansa is squirming and moaning under her ministrations. Margaery uses her hips to deepen the reach of her fingers, while she kisses Sansa passionately. After a few moments, the older girl feels Sansa’s walls start to spasm around her fingers. She knows the redhead is close to coming undone.  Margaery removes her fingers completely causing Sansa to preen at the loss.

 

“What are you doing, I’m about to cum,” Sansa growls.

 

“I want to finish you with my mouth,” the older girl breathes. 

 

Sansa shudders with overwhelming arousal and Margaery’s mouth is back at her center.  The brunette alternates between thrusting her tongue into her fiancée’s entrance, licking the length of her pussy and sucking her clit, which brings Sansa quickly to completion.  The redhead screams her lover’s name as she reaches her orgasm and then collapses lifelessly onto the mattress. 

 

Margaery climbs up Sansa’s body and places a tender kiss on her lips.  Sansa buries her face in the brunette’s neck trying to catch her breath.  Margaery wraps her arms around Sansa, rubbing her back while she regains her composure. 

 

“Give me a couple of minutes to recover and then I’ll return the favor,” Sansa says with a grin. 

 

“Oh sweetness, it’s late, we both have to be up early for work tomorrow.  I can wait. In fact I want to wait, let the anticipation build up.”

 

“Okay,” Sansa replies “but I will get my hands on you tomorrow.” 

 

“I expect your hands will explore every inch of my body tomorrow,” Margaery purrs seductively. 

 

With that they turn the lights off and curl up together.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm goes off much too early in light of the prior nights activities. Margaery groans and blindly swats in the general direction of the alarm until it stops making its annoying sound. She looks over at Sansa who groggily opens her eyes. 

“Good morning my sweet girl,” the brunette murmurs. 

“Mmmmm,” is Sansa’s response, body feeling pleasantly sore, as she leans over to greet her fiancée with a kiss. 

Margaery gets up, goes down stairs to start a pot of coffee and then heads to the shower in the master bath. She absolutely loves the master bath. There is a Jacuzzi tub as well as a separate shower with “stadium seating” as they jokingly call it and two separate showerheads so both she and Sansa can shower at the same time. The two have had many delectable encounters in that wonderful shower. 

Margaery gets in and is lathering up her body when she feels the cold rush in from the shower door opening. There in all her naked glory is Sansa. 

“Do you mind if I join you baby?” 

“Not at all, but keep your hands to yourself or else we’ll be late for work,” the brunette remarks teasingly. 

Sansa smiles sweetly and says, “I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises.” 

The redhead starts the shower on the other side and begins washing her hair. When she’s finished, she turns around to see Margaery facing her, eyes closed with water cascading down her gorgeous body. The sight is too much and Sansa can’t resist. 

She makes her way to her fiancée and takes a wet nipple in her mouth rolling her tongue around the sensitive nub and sucking lightly causing Margaery’s eyes to open quickly. Before she can say anything, Sansa pushes her back against the wall and proceeds to assault her lover’s neck with hot kisses and grazing teeth. A flood of arousal envelopes her body and Margaery's knees go weak as Sansa presses her body fully against the brunette’s. The younger girl’s hands start to wander and end up on Margaery’s ass, kneading and pulling her tight while she attacks her fiancée’s mouth with her tongue, swallowing a husky moan from the brunette. 

“Stop. Sans. Please," Margaery barely gets the words out in light of the stimulation growing between her legs. "We can’t. I…I can’t be late for work today and Gods know if you keep this up we'll never make it out of the bedroom,” she stammers breathlessly. 

Reluctantly, the redhead pulls away “Aright Marg, but we WILL finish this tonight.” 

“Yes, babe, I promise we will pick up where we left off and then some tonight.”

Margaery leaves the shower before it is too late and she gives in to the desire surging through her. With one last longing look at Sansa over her shoulder, she exits the bathroom. The brunette is searching through her closet and decides to wear a light sundress to work since it is going to be 90 degrees. There is no need for a suit today as it is Friday and she does not have any court appearances or meetings scheduled.

Margaery is still extremely turned on from the shower defilement so she decides to wear some sexy lingerie under her dress, thinking about how magnificent it is going to feel when the redhead tears it off later. She chooses one of Sansa's favorite pieces, a red lace bra with matching barely there thong underwear.

They head off to work. The day is progressing slowly and by the afternoon Margaery is having a hard time concentrating. She keeps flashing back to the activities in the shower that morning and fantasizing about what is to come that evening. They have been together for six years, but the sexual desire she feels for Sansa has not diminished in the least.

So, the brunette decides to have a little fun with her. The older girl turns around in her chair and undoes a few buttons on the front of her sundress exposing her red lace bra. She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of her cleavage. 

Margaery sends the image to Sansa with the caption “Can’t wait to have your hands on my body.” 

Within seconds the redhead replies “Damn, you are so sexy. I want to tear that bra off with my teeth and I KNOW you have the matching thong on that tight ass of yours. Gods this day cannot end soon enough. Now it’s going to be even worse since I have to sit in my own wetness.” Apparently Sansa’s desire for Margaery has not diminished during the past six years either.

Margaery sighs at her fiancée’s response. 

Just then her phone rings and it’s her brother Loras. 

“Hey Loras, what’s up?” 

“Hello, my lovely sister. Haven’t seen you lately. Are you avoiding me,” he teases. 

“Of course not,” she replies, “Just have been busy with my promotion and all. You wouldn’t believe how many more hours I’ve been putting in.” 

“Well,” Loras says “why don’t you and Sansa come over tonight for dinner? We haven’t seen you two in a long time.” 

“Well….” Margaery hedges because she knows Sansa is not going to be happy with this turn of events since she promised to pick up from the shower after work that evening. As a matter of fact, the brunette herself really only wants to spend the evening tangled up in the sheets with Sansa, their bodies interwining to the point where it is impossible to see where one ends and the other begins. Yet, they hadn’t seen the boys in a while and it would only be for a couple of hours. 

“Sure,” Margaery says begrudgingly. 

“Okay, great. Be here around 6pm and dinner will be at 7pm.” 

“Sounds good Loras, see you then.” 

Margaery hangs up and calls Sansa immediately, bracing herself for some backlash. 

“But babe, we haven’t seen them in forever and Loras sounded really sad about it," she pleads. "It will only be for a couple of hours and then I promise you can ravish my body all night long,” she says in that low gravelly voice Sansa loves so much. 

“Okay Marg, but be ready I’m not letting you off the hook that easily.” 

“What exactly does that mean?”

“It means that I might not be able to keep my hands off you during dinner with the boys tonight.” 

“Ohhhh. Okay. I’m fine with that, I can handle it, " Margaery retorts with a tinge of apprehension. She's been horny all day and wonders if she actually will be able to handle Sansa's teasing. 

“We will see my love. We. Will. See,” replies Sansa in her most seductive tone.

In the beginning of their relationship Margaery was the one in control, taking the lead in their sexual encounters. The one who teased and taunted her shy girlfriend. There were many “firsts” the brunette coaxed her into. Yet, as time passed Sansa found herself being more bold and enjoying taking the lead. She knew that Margaery enjoyed it as well. Sansa also knew how to reduce her to a hot mess, begging for relief. And that was exactly what she planned on doing this evening.

Sansa meets Margaery at her office after work. They walk down the stairs to get to the cab Margaery called. As they go down the stairs, Sansa makes sure to walk behind her fiancée. 

“Are you staring at my ass,” Margaery asks. 

“How could I not when I KNOW you have that sexy red thong on?” Sansa groans softly as the image of Margaery's ass forms in her head. 

The brunette shakes her head and playfully rolls her eyes as they enter the back seat of the cab. They give the cabbie Renly and Loras’ address. After a few minutes of driving, Sansa takes Margaery’s hand and slowly strokes her palm with her thumb. She then guides their entangled hands to the top of Margaery’s thigh and places the brunette's hand flat on her bare skin, putting hers on top of it. Sansa lets a few seconds pass and then starts to move Margaery’s hand up and down her thigh. 

The redhead watches closely at how Margaery reacts when she realizes what she is doing. The brunette’s eyes flutter shut immediately feeling heat rush through her body. Sansa moves her eyes forward, lips slightly pursed attempting to appear nonchalant while her hand continues to lead her fiancée’s across the soft skin of her thigh. 

Margaery bites her bottom lip trying to refrain from moaning as she feels Sansa’s hand inch hers further upward, slightly pushing up her dress. Her nipples harden and a shudder extends down her spine as the brunette presses her thighs together knowing that she will crumble if Sansa puts their hands between them. The redhead chuckles softly when she notices Margaery’s muscles tensing. Sansa tries to push Margaery’s legs apart, but she only presses them together more firmly. 

“Open up,” Sansa whispers with her head slightly tilted towards her fiancée. 

“Sans…..” Margaery’s voice is weak and she curses herself for agreeing to dinner at her brother's. 

The brunette tells herself “I'm fine. I can handle it….” 

“Open up,” Sansa demands hotly, next to her ear this time and followed by a soft bite to her earlobe. 

Before Margaery can bring her free hand to her mouth to muffle it; a throaty moan escapes her lips. She notices the cabbie quickly look at them through the rearview mirror. Sansa notices too and blushes. However, she leaves her hand where it is on Margaery’s thigh. 

The lust coursing through her body causes the brunette to spread her legs the tiniest bit, which is enough for Sansa to jam their hands between them. Margaery feels the pleasure that is captivating her entire body intensify. She isn’t able to put up much resistance as Sansa pushes her thighs further apart. The redhead continues to guide Margaery’s hand across her inner thigh, higher and higher. Both of them can feel the heat radiating from her center. Sansa rests their hands very close to the source of that heat and moves her fiancée’s fingers so they teasingly stroke that silky patch of skin. 

Sansa raises her head and whispers in Margaery’s ear “I bet you’re already really really wet, aren’t you?” 

Before the brunette can even try to answer, they are pulled out of their little game by a slight cough. “We’re here,” the cabbie says. 

“Too bad,” Sansa hums seductively while pulling her hand away from Margaery’s. 

She puts her fiancée’s dress back in order, pays the fare and hops out of the cab. The brunette follows a few seconds later trying hard to ease her body temperature back to normal. The short walk up to the front door of her brother’s flat is pure torture for Margaery as she can feel her wet pussy rubbing against the fabric of her underwear with every step. 

“I’m fine, I can handle this,” she whispers, trying to convince herself. With that Margaery gains as much composure as possible and readies herself for what will most definitely be a very interesting evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Loras opens the door with a huge smile plastered on his face, “Hey girls, nice to see you. It’s been awhile.” They walk in smiling and greet him with kisses. 

“Yes, Loras, it has been a while hasn’t it,” replies Sansa. 

“I was soooo excited when Marg told me we were coming over for dinner tonight.” 

The redhead looks at her fiancée with a smirk on her face and amused twinkle in her eyes. Margaery narrows her eyes at her knowing full well Sansa is not happy and is going to make the evening difficult to get through. Sansa winks at the brunette, takes her hand and leads her into the living room behind Loras.

“So where’s Reny,” Margaery inquires.

“Oh… he had to work at little late at the shop, but he will be here by 7pm.”

“I have to go check on dinner. I’ll open a bottle of wine and be back in a little bit. Make yourself at home.”

“Why thank you brother,” Margaery says sarcastically. “If you recall correctly, this used to be my home too.”

“Yes, sweet sister it was. That is until you found better company….” he says motioning towards Sansa with a grin. 

“Well, I couldn’t agree more, she is MUCH better company….” she retorts with a giggle.

After Loras exits the room, Margaery turns to Sansa and whispers timidly, “I need to visit the ladies room, you know, to clean myself up a bit….” 

“Had I known this was the way it was going to be, I would have brought an extra pair of undies,” she adds with a shaky smile. 

Before the redhead can respond, her fiancée turns and heads towards the restroom down the hall. Sansa follows her quietly and before Margaery can fully close the bathroom door behind her, the younger girl pushes it open following her in. The brunette turns around as Sansa is locking the door behind them.

“Sans…..really, are you really going to torture me like this” she says beseechingly. 

“I told you there would be consequences when you accepted your brother’s dinner invitation tonight when all I wanted to do was fuck you senseless….this is actually your fault babe.” 

Margaery lets out a trembling laugh as Sansa backs her up against the wall and kisses her with an urgent, desperate need. The redhead nips friskily at her fiancée’s bottom lip and slips her tongue inside the brunette’s mouth causing her to moan. Margaery’s vision becomes somewhat blurry and her head fuzzy as one of Sansa’s hands starts to grope her breasts roughly while the other trails up and down her thigh, pushing up her dress on its way. She pulls away from the kiss and buries her face in Sansa’s neck, breathing heavily. Margaery thrusts her hips towards Sansa as if to say please. 

As the redhead feels Margery's hands roam across her body, grabbing her ass, she pushes them away and holds them captured above the brunette's head. "No touching," she whispers and immediately brings their lips together again. Margaery arches into Sansa's body, desperately trying to get as close as possible to her. Sansa lets go of Margaery's wrists and suddenly pulls her a few steps to the side and turns her around, positioning her in front of the full-length mirror. 

Sansa molds herself against Margaery's back, slipping her arms around her waist as she gazes at their reflection in the mirror, enthralled. The feel of the redhead's breasts pressing against her draws a breathy gasp from the older girl. Sansa moves Margaery's golden brown hair to the side exposing her long luscious neck. Sansa lets her hand trail down the brunette's neck towards her chest and takes hold of Margaery's breast through her dress causing desire to pulse through her and settle between her legs, leaving her wet and throbbing.

The younger girl attaches her lips to Margaery's neck, biting the skin just under her ear. She lets her lips slide up and down the the brunette's neck, nipping and drawing the skin into her mouth as she continues to fondle her breast. Margaery lets her head fall back onto Sansa's shoulder, releasing a groan that sounds almost pained. Sansa watches the older girl in the mirror as her chest heaves, face flushes, eyes close and breath turns ragged. 

"Look at you... you look so fucking hot when you're turned on like this," Sansa purrs next to the brunette's ear, her lips curving up deliciously as she speaks. 

The younger girl's smile widens as she brings both her hands to the hem of older girl’s dress, lifting it up agonizingly slow until it bunches at her waist. Sansa lets her nails rake across Margaery’s outer thighs and feels a tremor run through her fiancée’s body. The brunette is speechless as she watches Sansa's hands come closer and closer to her throbbing center. 

"Seeing you like this makes me so wet," Sansa's voice is rough and hot as she watches Margaery's eyes flutter shut and lips part releasing small, tortured moans. 

"Open your eyes. I want you to watch what I'm doing," Sansa hums in a quite, but firm and demanding voice. The brunette complies and looks at their reflection in the mirror, which causes a new rush of wetness to gather between her thighs. Sansa is looking at her with such raw lust that she finds herself close to the edge of insanity with need. She feels the straining of her erect nipples against the fabric of her bra. The redhead grabs Margaery’s sexy lace panties with both hands, letting her fingers dip beneath them ever so slightly. 

Sansa knows that the brunette is powerless in the state she is in. As such, she stills her motions for a moment, before she yanks Margaery’s thong down and guides her out of it. Margaery is breathless anticipating the moment Sansa will finally touch her where she wants, needs to be touched. All thoughts of their inconvenient location in her brother's bathroom temporarily forgotten. But instead, the redhead smiles wickedly as she brings her fiancée’s dress back into an appropriate state. 

Sansa holds up Margaery’s thong, leans close to her ear and whispers, “I’m going to take this, it is so soaked it's practically useless anyway." Sansa turns, unlocks the door and leaves the bathroom, throwing a smug smile over her shoulder. 

Margaery is left with her jaw agape and her breathing heavy with desire. “I’m fine. I can handle this,” she tries to convince herself. And once again she is forced to regain her composure.

Sansa makes her way to the kitchen with a smirk on her face and finds Loras pouring four glasses a wine. At that moment Renly comes home. “Hey Sans, nice to see you stranger. How’s life treating you,” Renly asks with a kiss to her cheek. “Oh life is treating me just fine, but Marg…..” she is cut off by the appearance of her flushing fiancée. Sansa can see the frustration and lust written all over her face as she greets Renly. 

The two couples sit down and make small talk for a while ranging from the girls engagement, wedding plans, vacation plans and work. Sansa can't tease Margaery much since the boys are sitting right there so she settles for lightly placing her hand on the older girl's thigh making small circles and occasionally letting her fingers brush the underside of her knee. Sansa sees the brunette’s discomfort by the way she shifts her body on the couch. Margaery is pressing her thighs together, flaring her nostrils and sending the redhead barely hidden lustful gazes.

Loras seems to notice that something is going on with his sister since she really isn’t participating in the conversation much, seemingly distracted. When he asks Margeary about it, she just tells him she is tired and that it has been a long week. Her answer placates him and when dinner is ready the four of them sit down at the dining room table. 

Loras serves roasted chicken, vegetables and rice pilaf. Sansa sees Margaery looking at her out of the corner of her eye and the redhead helps herself to a drumstick. The younger girl well aware of the brunette’s gaze picks up the chicken leg and slowly wraps her lips around it as she takes a bite. She hears a small sigh escape the older girls mouth. 

Sansa purposely lets a small portion of the meat's juice drip out of the corner of her mouth. She looks Margaery directly in the eyes as she takes her index finger, collects the the spilled juice, spreads it across her lower lip, lets her tongue come out to lick it off and then sucks her finger clean. 

"Mmmmmmm, this chicken is soooooo moist Loras, Gods it delicious," she practically moans. Her fiancée’s reaction is immediate, eyes wide filled with desire as she bites her bottom lip and moves her gaze down to her own plate. Sansa can’t help but laugh a bit at the effect she is having on Margaery. In all honesty, this little game they are playing is turning her on more than she would like to admit.

The rest of the meal proceeds uneventfully. That is until it is time for desert. Loras made a cheesecake with strawberry compote. Margaery claims she is full and actually has no room for desert. However, Sansa is sure that she is just trying to speed up the end of dinner so they can get home and bring this game to its glorious conclusion. The redhead is served a slice while Margaery sits next to her obviously itching for the meal to be over. 

Sansa takes a bite of the cheesecake and groans in appreciation. She sees the brunette’s eyes dart to her with a tight smile on her face. Sansa tells Loras how wonderful the desert tastes and continues making small talk with the boys as they eat. As she has been all evening, Margaery is uncharacteristically not engaged in the conversation.

When she’s almost done with her piece of cheesecake, Sansa let’s her left hand sneak under the table and places it once again on Margaery’s thigh. Her fiancée surprisingly doesn’t react and Sansa thinks she might be getting use to the game at this point. 

She decides that just won’t do, so she runs her hand up Margaery’s thigh, kneading the firm, smooth flesh before applying the slightest pressure against the inside of her leg, encouraging the older girl to spread for her. Slowly, Sansa moves her hand up her fiancée’s inner thigh letting her fingernails graze over the skin. She feels the brunette’s muscles tighten and she knows this very well may be her breaking point. 

Margaery meanwhile just keeps telling herself “I’m fine. I can handle this,” but her resolve is quickly dissipating.

Sansa can feel the heat radiating from Margaery’s center especially since there is no fabric to serve as a barrier any longer. She keeps going higher and higher. Margaery breathes in sharply as Sansa makes contact with the soft curly hair at her center and lets her fingertip dip slightly into her outer folds. 

The brunette stands abruptly and excuses herself to the restroom. Sansa has to muffle her laughter, as it is clear she indeed pushed her fiancée to her breaking point. The redhead is giddy with excitement as she thinks of all the wonderful ways Margaery will exact her revenge once they are home. Or at least the ways she hopes she will.

Margaery is in the bathroom, trying to compose herself for the third time this evening. The wetness between her legs is becoming quite bothersome and she considers taking care of herself right then and there. However, another idea pops into her head. She is sure that all this teasing has gotten Sansa worked up as well. The brunette thinks, “two can play at this game,” and she leaves the restroom suddenly, ready to put her plan into action. 


	4. Chapter 4

Margaery walks briskly back to the kitchen where she finds Sansa helping Renly and Loras clean up. Sansa hears her enter and turns around to see Margaery’s eyes filled with something different. Focus, determination, she’s not exactly sure, but it is no longer the frustration and lust seen earlier. 

“Are you okay babe,” she asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just super exhausted. Can’t wait to get home and into bed actually.”

Sansa thinks she is being suggestive and smirks, but Margaery’s gaze remains steely. The redhead once again wonders if she pushed the older girl too far with the night's teasing.

She remembers the first time she took Margaery to Winterfell during her Senior year of college. They went skiing and the brunette was apprehensive to say the least as she never before had attempted the activity. Margaery although not clumsy was unaccustomed to the snow since her recreational activities in Highgarden were mainly water based, kayaking and taking out the jet skis. She had also done some water skiing so she was not completely unfamiliar with the idea, but the snow seemed to cause her some anxiety. As they were on the ski lift and approaching the dismount point, Margaery panicked and froze in place causing them to make another trip on the lift, down the hill and back up again. Sansa tried to reassure her girlfriend that she was capable of pulling the dismount off. The redhead remembered the look of determination on her face and the focus in her eyes while she prepared to conquer her fear as the lift slowly made its way to the top of the mountain. Sansa noted that Margaery's current demeanor was extremely similar to what it was that day.

She is brought out of her thoughts by the brunette's voice.

“Loras will you call us cab please, I really am ready to pass out.” 

“Sure thing Marg.”

With that they say their goodbyes and promise to see each other sooner rather than later. Margaery takes Sansa by the hand and they go outside to wait for their cab. Once the front door is closed, the brunette turns around and presses her fiancée firmly against the door. Margaery brings their lips together in a fierce kiss as she grips Sansa’s ass and thrusts her hips into the redhead’s, bringing her knee up and making contact with Sansa's center. 

Sansa moans loudly while grinding down onto the brunette's knee, feeling the heat travel down her spine and settle between her legs. The younger girl thinks everything is fine and praises herself internally for in fact not pushing Margaery beyond her limit that evening. The older girl abruptly removes herself from the redhead, causing her to keen at the lose of contact.

Sansa stands there with her lips slightly parted and her breathing heavy with need. Yet, the brunette's expression is one of tenacity, void of any inkling of the desire that the current situation would normally evoke.

Margaery notices the disappointed look on Sansa's face and decides now is the time the reveal her plan. “There will be no more of THAT tonight my love." The younger girl frowns as the brunette continues. "It was merely to show you what you will be missing this evening,” Margaery says with her trademark smirk.

“Wait….wwwwwhat? Why would you do that," she asks exasperated.

“Because you tormented me all night," Margaery's replies, her voice becoming incredulous and higher in pitch as she continues. "You took my panties from me after working me up beyond reason. You forced me sit in my own wetness for hours. You tried to FINGER ME during desert with my brother and Renly across the table. It was all so incredibly unfair Sans. Two can play at this game and now it’s my turn to make you as crazy as you made me tonight.”

Sansa is about to respond, to tell her again that it is all actually her fault to begin with when the taxi pulls up to the curb. As they are making their way to the cab, Margaery pats the redhead's ass and sees her entire body tense. 

They sit in silence during the ride home, but Sansa is working out a plan. "It can't end like this," she thinks. When they enter the flat, the younger girl takes off up the stairs to the master bedroom. Margaery wonders if maybe she took this too far considering if Sansa is truly upset with her. Then on second thought the brunette feels indignant thinking of all the things Sansa put her through earlier that evening. Especially the attempt at fingering her during desert, that pushed her over the edge to annoyance. 

Margaery pours herself a glass of wine and sits down on the couch. She turns on the TV and channel surfs for a few minutes. Finding nothing of interest, she can't help but wonder what Sansa is up to. 

Margaery makes her way up the stairs and notices it is extremely quite. She peeks into their room from the doorway and sees Sansa lying on the bed naked reading a book. She has her sexy as hell black rimmed glasses on and is laying on her side with her long red hair cascading over her left shoulder. It is obvious she is posing for Margaery’s benefit. 

Margaery's mouth goes dry and she tries unsuccessfully to keep her voice neutral. “Wow Sans, you sure are gonna make this hard, aren’t you.” The brunette’s tone is dripping with lust once again. 

Margaery’s gaze rakes up and down Sansa’s body and fixates on her perfectly perky breasts. She has a strong urge to pounce on her fiancée and lavish attention on them. Yet, for the fourth time this evening, Margaery regains her composure thinking, “I’m fine. I can handle this.” 

Sansa looks up from her book and gives the brunette a sultry smile, beckoning her over with a crook of her finger. Margaery feels arousal thunder through her body, but is able to quell it to some extent. She isn’t sure why she feels the need to win this game; maybe it’s just her competitive spirit. Whatever the reason, her determination returns.

“Naw, I’m gonna head back downstairs and watch some TV.” Margaery turns around before she waivers and leaves the room. 

She is sitting on the couch drinking her wine and not really watching whatever it is she put on the TV when she hears the unmistakable sound of the bathtub filling up. The brunette's curiosity and libido gets the best of her. 

Margaery puts her wine glass on the table and climbs the stairs. As she is making her way to the master bath, she faintly hears what sounds like moaning. Margaery steps into the bathroom to the hottest thing she has ever seen in her life. Sansa is in the tub eyes closed with one hand cupping an erect nipple and her other is between her thighs, fucking herself slowly.

“H.O.L.Y. S.H.I.T.” she whispers. Margaery unbuttons her dress and lets it fall to the floor. As she walks toward the tub removing her bra, she thinks, "I'm not fine." "Fuck, I am sooooo NOT fine.” 

The brunette slides into the tub causing Sansa to look over at her with a knowing smile on her face. Margaery wastes no time and pins her fiancée to the side, crushing their lips together. The brunette’s fingers slip down beneath the water and find Sansa’s center easily. Margaery puts two fingers inside the redhead. 

“Scream my name,” the brunette whispers. 

“Make me,” Sansa hisses.

Margaery responds by squeezing her fiancée’s swollen clit, gaining a quiet gasp from her lips. She pushes her fingers deeper inside causing Sansa to grab her shoulders, fingers digging into her sun kissed skin. 

“Fuck me,” the redhead commands, to which Margaery smirks. 

The older girl pushes her fingers in and out of Sansa, fucking her slowly at first until she adds her thumb to brush against her clit. Margaery bites her fiancée’s neck, leaving behind a purpling bruise on her pale, porcelain skin. Sansa lifts herself up a bit and then glides down on the brunette's fingers. The redhead starts rotating her hips on Margaery's fingers picking up the pace with a little bounce. 

“I don’t hear you screaming yet,” the brunette chuckles, although Sansa’s head is thrown back in ecstasy. 

Margaery can tell she is getting close as a flurry of curse words leave her lips. As Sansa nears orgasm, her fiancée presses her lips against hers. Just as Margaery bites down on Sansa’s shoulder, the redhead cries out Margaery’s name, voice echoing in the bathroom.

“Fuck…” Sansa groans, her pussy still on fire from the brunette’s talented fingers. 

Margaery leans back to rest against the edge of the tub, a smirk still on her lips. “I’d like you to, yes,” she purrs, eyebrow raised. 

Sansa needs no other hint and moves slowly through the water until she is able to latch her lips on Margaery’s supple breasts. She bites lightly at first and then sinks her teeth against the skin, smiling as her lover gasps. 

Sansa helps her fiancée onto the edge of the tub and lifts a leg onto her shoulder, pulling Margaery close. The redhead pulls Margaery closer and places delicate lips around the brunette’s clit, sucking lightly at first. When Margaery wraps her fingers in Sansa’s hair and uses her free had to brush against her own nipples, Sansa sucks harder, adding teeth every now and again. The younger girl then sticks her tongue deep inside her lover's entrance, moaning at the taste and feel. She licks up the length of the brunette's center back to the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top. 

Hardly any time passes before Margaery’s hips buck forward, pushing Sansa even harder against her clit. The older girl has never wanted Sansa more than in this moment, most likely due to the events earlier in the evening, so she comes hard, her body wracking with the ripples of her orgasm. Sansa glances up through her eyelashes and wipes her mouth clean before pulling Margaery back into the water. The brunette trails kisses against Sansa’s ear and jaw as she comes down from her orgasm. 

Sansa wraps her arms around Margaery and whispers in her ear, “I win.” 

Margaery can do nothing but laugh, it seems her fiancée has just as much of a competitive edge as she does. 

“Yes, sweet girl, you win. Although it seems more like a win-win situation to me,” the brunette purrs. 

Sansa stands and gets out of the tub, “I’m not done with you let’s take this to our giant bed.” 

“Wait….” Margaery says “I want you to see what I saw when I came into the bathroom earlier.” 

Sansa turns around to see her fiancée holding an erect nipple in one hand while she slowly fucks herself with the other hand, eyes closed, head thrown back and softly moaning. 

“Seven Hells Marg that has to be the sexiest thing ever,” Sansa groans as she stands there with her jaw slack and eyes wide.

“Gods I love you.”

“I love you too,” Margaery whispers. "Now show me how much."

With that they make their way to the bed and proceed to show each other just how much they love each other into the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. It was fun!


End file.
